


Floral Felines

by CobaltCorvus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, magic shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltCorvus/pseuds/CobaltCorvus
Summary: Alec returns to the loft in time for a tiny surprise.





	Floral Felines

Alec pushed open the door to the loft slowly, keeping one arm behind his back and out of sight as he edged inside. There was an odd sound coming from the living room, a chorus of high-pitched yowls. Were there demons loose in the house again? Magnus had said he fixed the wards and there was no sign of any damage just yet.

Alec came further into the loft, cautiously peeking around the corner to see Magnus kneeling on the ground beside the coffee table and the couches. Magnus caught sight of him and winced.

“Hello Alexander, I can explain.”

Magnus’ hair moved and the smallest kitten Alec had ever seen tumbled from the crest of Magnus’ mohawk and into his lap. Normally newborn felines were already quite small but this one was very obviously not a simple mundane cat.

“Explain what, Magnus?” Alec asked, raising his eyebrows in an entirely innocent expression of obliviousness.

“There’s a perfectly good reason for all these kittens.”

“Is there are also an explanation for why you could stack them in a teacup and have room left over?” Alec toed off his boots now that he knew the threat of the evening wasn’t anything serious and carefully made his way across the room to see over the armchair that had been blocking his view. Magnus was seated in a veritable sea of cats, most of which were the height of a dandelion and just as likely to be blown away by a gust wind.

“An unfortunate side effect of something Madzie happened to feed them; some shrinking treats if I’m not mistaken. Catarina felt they’d be safer here until the charm wears off.” Magnus scooped one up, a tiny tabby with a coat so fluffy it was like looking at a lost wisp of a cloud, and handed it to Alec.

“Isn’t he adorable?” Magnus asked, herding another five away from the underside of the couch and the eternal darkness that dwelt underneath.

Alec had different ideas what was most adorable in this scenario, because the sight of Magnus laughing at the little tumbles and pile-ups that the kittens inevitably got caught up in was infinitely enchanting. He knew he was smiling himself, the atmosphere was a little infectious with it as Magnus cooed at an orange fur ball that had embarked on the monumental task of climbing a pillow.

“Won’t you join me, Alec?”

“Alright, but I have a surprise for you too.” Alec held out his offering as he joined Magnus on the ground.

“Oh, they’re lovely!” Magnus took the bouquet of snapdragons from Alec and immediately leaned closer to press a kiss to Alec’s lips. “Just like you.”

“Do you know what they mean?” Alec murmured, chasing Magnus’ mouth for another kiss.

“Enlighten me.”

“Grace. And deviousness.” Alec traced the curve of Magnus’ jaw and pulled him closer. “I thought they seemed appropriate.” He could feel Magnus’ grin as their mouths met again.

“Alec, I think the cats have taken a liking to your flowers too,” Magnus remarked after a minute. Alec looked down to see where Magnus’ hand held the snapdragons braced against the floor and the calico that was batting at the petals with the serious intent of one who knows they have their prey cornered. The other kittens, seeing the potential, converged on the cluster of flowers in a tangle of stubby tails and flailing paws.

“I guess it can’t be helped. Happy Valentine’s day, Magnus.” Alec righted one cat that had flopped onto its back and had been fighting to not be run over by its companions in the rush on the greenery.

“At least it isn’t a total _cat_ astrophe.” Magnus tried to hide his smile but Alec wasn’t fooled.

“Just for that, I’m going to open a bottle of wine.”

“Say no more, Alexander.” Magnus conjured a pair of wine glasses onto the table beside them and placed two unclawed petals from the snapdragons inside. Instead of hitting the bottom they appeared to float within until they dissolved into the white wine and colored it a pale pink.

“To us.” Magnus held his glass aloft, knocking it into Alec’s with a gentle chime.

“To us,” Alec agreed, leaning against the couch beside Magnus and taking a sip. He never would have imagined spending a Valentine’s day like this a scant year ago but there were always things that turned out better than any dream.


End file.
